The First Time
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: This is a one shot from my other story, The Avengers: Next Generation, something you have to read for this. Roman decided to ask Asvora one fateful question that will change their future forever. One-shot Avengers Kids.


**A/N:;: Here is the one-shot of Asvora and Roman! This is from the Avengers: Next Generation PART TWO if you have not read that then please do yourself a favor and read it first!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Avengers, but I do own both Roman and Asvora!**

**1039573928048578932385748109 2348375384230913285473842309 1324857938230124938026758490 3248537**

**298594154857892**

Asvora is quite new to the mortal world of dating. Going from a mastermind to the lover of an archer, _and _the leader of a major agency was a great change for her. Both she and her father had just recently decided to stay on earth as mortal, though she was unsure of how the world might react, Roman and his father Clint both told them that everything would be had what Roman called 'Secret Identities'.

But she should not be thinking of that tonight. Roman asked her out on an average, hopefully undisturbed date for the night. All of their other dates had be ruined, or interrupted for a mission. But on this night, Roman swore nobody would find them where they were going, and they would finally have time to be alone.

She was excited, though she used to hate the young archer she liked him now, finding him to be both powerful and loyal. There were several other things that caused her to fall for him, but she would rather not go into detail. But as I said, she was very excited for this night and could not wait to see the look on Roman's face when she arrived.

Loving the color green, she wore a gorgeous green gown the flowed to the floor of the mansion. It was a simple one shoulder dress, something that Emily had personally helped her pick out. Her heels were also green, but had small black flower decorations on the sides. Emily had bought a curling iron and got to work on her long, straight black hair. Emily had told Asvora that she needed something a little more, so she put on black eye shadow and curled up her eyelashes. By the time Emily was done, Asvora had to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Roman took her hand, and kissed it as soon as her saw her beauty. Asvora has never really tried this hard to look good for him, and he felt bad for not trying harder to make himself look handsome. He was wearing a simple white T-Shirt, a nice pair of jeans, and has his dark red hair combed back. Asvora thought he looked incredible, though she did not voice her opinion out loud.

Roman took her to a deserted island off the coast. You would honestly think someone would notice it, but the island was too small for anybody to care. On this island was a tiny home, filled with some of the nicest furniture Asvora has ever seen. You may think she had it better living in Asgard, but she and Loki were both considered lower class. But now, she felt like the queen of Roman's world.

"Lady Asvora, step right this way." Roman says with a wink. He could be a charmer when he wasn't focused on something, or around other people. Roman only ever showed these feelings for Asvora, and Asvora only. He bought up this small island and put this home here just for her, for the one question he has been wanting to ask her since they first fell in love exactly a year ago.

Asvora enters the bedroom, and her face is filled with shock. The room was painted green, and the carpet on the floor was black. The bed though, was pure white and looked softer than a cloud. She lays on the bed and sighs in comfort.

"I love it here..." She says happily to him. He smiles at her, knowing that this was the perfect place to take her so he could ask her this question. He plays with his Grandmothers ring in his back pocket, and for the first time feels nervous. What if she says no?

He has to take that chance.

Roman goes over to where she is on the bed a lies beside her. She opens her eyes to gaze at the man who she has been with for a while now, and Asvora felt completely loved. Emily was right about everything she said a few months ago, everything was going to work out one way or another. Asvora slips her hand into Romans, and offers him a sweet smile.

Roman sits up on the bed, and gazes at her with nervous eyes. Then, he pulls out the ring from behind his back and gets on the floor on one knee. Asvora's eyes widen at the sight, and she wonders what on Valhalla he is doing.

"Asvora, will you marry me and be my wife?" Asvora pauses, before a smile breaks out on her face and she pulls Roman up to kiss her. Roman kisses her back more fiercely, then pushes her back onto the bed.

Roman slips his tongue into her mouth, tasting everything she has to offer. Asvora moans beneath him, wrapping her arms around Roman attempting to pull him closer to her body. Roman pulls back only for a second, just to move his mouth to her collarbone. Asvora had never felt something like this before, an overwhelming sensation filling the place between her legs.

Roman moves his mouth over her sweet spot, causing Asvora to buck her hips up towards his groin area. Roman chuckles, before making a move to remove her dress. His hands find their way to the zipper on the back of the dress, as he forces her to arch so he could unzip it. He pulls the dress off of her body to reveal all of her body, except the spot beneath her panties.

Roman's lips move down, and he kisses the place between her breasts. Asvora, not wanting to give him the pleasure of having all the control, rolls them over to where she is on top. He laughs from beneath her, enjoying her love of power. Asvora lifts his shirt over his head, letting her hands gently glide over his muscles. He groans, feeling the pressure in his pants grow stronger and stronger with every touch.

He moves his hands and cups both of her breasts, playing with her nipples slowly and softly. Asvora begins kissing him again, while her hands work on removing his boxers and pants. Roman moves his hand to her ass, then slides her last piece of clothing off her body. Asvora has no shame in being naked in front of him, nor seeing him naked. She throws both his jeans and boxers on the floor.

Roman switches their positions again, to where he is on top of her. He lets his eyes gaze over he perfect body, then spread her legs wide open for him. Roman is an averaged sized man, though other women might argue that. He leans down, and kisses her hard as he enters her. Asvora did not feel pain, for though she was mortal now she could still use magic to numb it.

Roman begins moving inside of her, groaning at the tight wetness of her surrounding him. He went slow at first, making sure he was not hurting his love. When he knew it was safe, her moved faster and harder against her. Asvora moved her hips with him, wanting to have more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him deeper into her.

Roman could feel it, he was coming close and so was Asvora. He quickened his pace, groaning out her name.

"Asvora..."

"R-Roman!" It was her first climax, but not his. They sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what they just did with smiles on their faces.

"So... Is that a yes?" He asks, getting up from on top of her and laying beside her. She laughs.

"Definately."

**A/N:;: Just to tell you, this is my first one-shot ever :)**


End file.
